


Lazy mornings

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Slight Angst?, late 60s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve show affection in different ways, both are still adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haku23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/gifts).



> My first Ults fic (this is set in the late 60s btw). I've wanted to write one for a while, and Haku23 is a bad influence. I'm gonna write more of em. Thanks morphia-writes for betaing!

Tony cast his eyes over the manicured grass, each blade cut simplistically yet perfectly to match the intricacies of plain yet sought out grandeur the property projected. It’s nothing he hadn’t seen millions of times before. Ever since he was a child as others mucked along the treacherous troubles that was the great depression-Tony had no idea what it even was until overheard on the radio-even then, when asking his father about these events, his father said it was nothing he had to worry about. In some ways he'd been right.

Spending money on tailored suits, aged liquor, and only the most rare and sought after had eventually hit the peak of monotonous. Tony enjoyed spending money on those he cared for, and even with Steve, he never got that chance. It took a lot of convincing for Tony to get Steve to agree to go on vacation, specifically the Hamptons.

For one thing, Steve didn’t care for anything lavish. The straight laced army veteran in him found solace in other things. It was ironic, really; the same tragedies that Tony was told not to worry about were the living conditions for Steve. Their relationship had always been an interesting one, and Tony’s need to spend to show his appreciation only heightened their obscure ways of displaying affection.

It wasn’t as if they could sneak in kisses or hold hands in public, and it was easier to do things like vacations and label it as “business”. People bought it like they buy everything the media spouts out on television sets and glossy magazine pictures that advertise the latest fashion trend on the very next page.

Although Tony’s seen this specifically cut manicured grass and awe inspiring architecture that framed the property before, it felt good to be here with Steve. Surprisingly enough, the man was still in bed, on his stomach with a pillow smashed against his face. Tony slipped on a silk robe and looked around his room for the carton of cigarettes he’d carelessly tossed aside the night before. After grabbing it, he stepped out onto the balcony, reveling in the scent the water carried over in the early morning.

A few drags later, Steve joined him on the balcony, shirtless while sporting the gray slacks he’d worn to dinner last night, that hugged him delightfully. He reached out for the pack of cigarettes, and then brushed fingers through Tony’s hair before pulling. Tony hummed lowly, letting himself be handled into a mid-morning kiss.

“Good morning,” said Steve against Tony’s lips.

Tony smiled. “And what a fine morning it is, darling. I’m assuming you had a good rest.”

“We are on vacation now, aren’t we, Stark?”

“And yet you still won't call me by my first name. I have a few things possibly planned for us if we get dressed and ready in time.” Tony burned out his cigarette, heading inside to leave a slightly confused and still groggy Steve to follow behind.

“We should head over to one of the boats but, first, there’s a new French bistro that opened up, and I hear the food there is quite lovely.” Tony continued to talk as he paced the living room floor. “After the boats, we could hit a few of the shops downtown—“

“Stark—“

“—And oh! There’s a new art gallery opening. I wanted to buy a few paintings for you; something to brighten up that bland apartment of yours. Hmm... after that should be late lunch or even dinner, depending on if we take our time. One of my co-workers did want to sit with us, and why not charm them; we could even catch a late night film. Last Summer seems pretty raunchy but I’m curious.” Tony didn’t notice he’d said all of that on one breath until he heaved. He glanced from his feet to Steve’s unimpressed face.

“You done?”

“I… think so.” Tony let out another long sigh and put his hands to his hips. “Darling, what is it?”

“Sta—Tony. I don’t want to get on a boat, and you know I hate French food about as much as I dislike your co-workers. I don’t need art for my apartment, it’s fine the way it is, and I have no clue what Last Summer is.”

Tony couldn’t help but feel a little dejected; almost shrinking into himself. All he wanted was to make Steve happy. He knew Steve hated when Tony felt the need to spend in order to please him, but what other way could he express himself?

“Alright.” It came out weak and defeated. Before he could walk off, Steve’s arm was tight around his waist.

“Don’t get that way.” He pulled Tony into his lap. Tony didn’t have the energy to pull away and be as upset as he wanted to be. He knew Steve well enough to know that he didn’t mean what he'd said. Steve had trouble saying things the right way when it came to expressing his emotions, and he understood that but...

Steve landed small kisses along the skin of Tony’s neck, pushing the silk robe a bit to the side to get at more of his shoulders. Tony was responsive. No matter the situation, he searched for more from each passing touch. He loved it when Steve held him close and kissed with enough passion to make him forget the fact that Steve doesn’t say he loves him as often as he'd like him to. Or the fact that his phrasing can be insensitive. Tony was not without fault in that regard, either.

Both of them spoke to each other in a way that was cutting and infuriating, sometimes just to hurt each other. Tony just so happened to wear his emotions as showcased trophies in display glasses while Steve had a more closed off nature. It didn’t change the fact that the only hand he wanted caressing his back carefully yet lovingly was Steve’s. And the only lips Tony wanted on his were Steve’s, languidly moving at a comfortable pace that allowed Tony to breathe albeit with some difficulty.

Their fingers intertwined, and Tony didn’t want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay in bed and do this for hours until they remembered every contour of each other’s bodies. Sadly, Steve pulled away too soon.

“I’m not upset.” Tony said.

Steve visibly relaxed, followed by him clearing his throat. “Good.”

“We’re still going out to dinner though.”

“As long as it’s not french food then I’ll consider it.”

 ****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
